dmbfandomcom-20200214-history
Stand Up
Stand Up is the sixth album by Dave Matthews Band, released on May 10, 2005. It shares the same name as Jethro Tull's second album and was produced by Mark Batson. It was their fourth straight number one album on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_200 Billboard 200]. The album was the last to feature full participation from the band's saxophonist, LeRoi Moore, who died during the early production stages of the following album Big Whiskey and the GrooGrux King. Background In Fall 2004, DMB returned to their studio in Charlottesville, Virginia. Having decided they wanted to take some chances and pursue a funkier side to their music, A&R Bruce Flohr had tracked down a new producer in Mark Batson.[1] According to Flohr in an interview withHitQuarters, "When the band and him got together it was instant creative karma. Things took off like a bat out of hell."[1] Release and promotion Prior to the album's release, Dave Matthews Band published a website showcasing video clips from the production of the album with commentary by producer Mark Batson. Additionally, VH1 streamed the album in its entirety before the official release. The album is offered in CD format, DualDisc format (one side CD, one side DVD), and as a digital download from the band's website oriTunes Music Store. This was the first album by the band released for sale through iTunes. Buyers have expressed their disappointment that some versions of Stand Up contain an anti-piracy program meant to keep the CD from being ripped, as this program prevents the CD from being played in some types of players,[2] resultingly, the band posted instructions on how to circumvent the restriction on their website. The album artwork that appears on this CD depicts the Fire Dancer logo that Dave Matthews drew himself. It was created in response to someone asking him to capture what he saw when he looked out at the crowd during live performances.[3] Track listing #"Dreamgirl" – 4:01 #"Old Dirt Hill (Bring That Beat Back)" – 5:00 #"Stand Up (For It)" – 4:13 #"American Baby Intro" – 2:03 #"American Baby" – 4:35 #"Smooth Rider" – 2:17 #"Everybody Wake Up (Our Finest Hour Arrives)" – 4:17 #"Out of My Hands" – 3:41 #"Hello Again" – 3:56 #"Louisiana Bayou" – 5:36 #"Stolen Away on 55th & 3rd" – 4:17 #"You Might Die Trying" – 4:44 #"Steady as We Go" – 3:24 #"Hunger for the Great Light" – 4:20 *"Stand Up (For It)" was featured in the video game Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2006. *"You Might Die Trying" was featured in an episode of House, M.D. titled "Not Cancer". Songs cut from the album Songs that were recorded during the sessions, but were not included on the final cut: *"Trouble With You" – Available on A Limited Edition Companion to Stand Up for fans who pre-ordered the album. *"Joy Ride" – Available on A Limited Edition Companion to Stand Up for fans who pre-ordered the album. *"Mark and Carter Jam" – Available on A Limited Edition Companion to Stand Up for fans who pre-ordered the album, and had been in the Warehouse Fan Association for 3+ years. *"Sugar Will" - Dave's favorite song from the studio sessions, he was never able to finish the lyrics. Rumor has it friend and guest musician Trey Anastasio played lead guitar on this track. *"Crazy-Easy" *"New Song" - Prior to the 2004 tour, DMB worked on five songs: "Sugar Will", "Crazy-Easy", "Hello Again", "Joy Ride", and this unknown song. It was also recorded for these sessions, but the name is unknown. *"Clip #4" - Was played in the background during a promotion video. *"Boyd Sings" - Not much is known about this song, other than the fact that violinist Boyd Tinsley sang lead vocals on it. Studio versions of "Joy Ride", "Trouble With You", "Recently" and "Mark and Carter Jam"; and a live version of "Sugar Will" included as extras on the album in the UK iTunes Music Store. Live performance notes "Hello Again" emerged and was played live the summer before Stand Up was recorded. It was the only Stand Up track to have been played prior to the studio sessions. The song was originally written in the bands sessions during the winter and spring of 2004 before their summer tour. The song, along with four other new songs ("Good Good Time", "Joy Ride", "Sugar Will", and "Crazy Easy") was played at almost every concert during the 2004 summer tour. It was the only song of the four that was released on the album. Some fans have lamented the song's truncation on Stand Up which cuts out during what is typically a Carter Beauford solo during live performances. Robert Randolph of Robert Randolph and the Family Band guested on the songs "Louisiana Bayou" and "Stand Up (For It)" during the summer 2005 tour. One such appearance was issued on the Weekend on the Rocks live album. During the 2005 winter tour, Randolph came out on December 10 at Madison Square Garden in New York and played on "Smooth Rider" and "Louisiana Bayou." During some 2006 summer tour dates, Randolph made a nightly guest appearance at the end of DMB sets, during which "Louisiana Bayou" was often a featured song. During the 2005 summer tour, when performing "Stolen Away on 55th & 3rd," Dave sat in a folding chair while playing and singing the song. This is a very rare occurrence, and is not done for any other Dave Matthews Band full-band song. It is said that Dave plays this sitting down because he needs to read the lyrics or tabs off the stage, as the song is just one big loop. Matthews instead stood during performances of the song on the 2006 summer tour. Live performances of "American Baby Intro" encompass the repeated four-note phrase to which the middle of the track climaxes, stretched out sometimes as long as 10 minutes. Matthews adds no lyrics in addition to "She said / A hundred times / She said / A thousand times," but does ultimately begin yelling the phrase. Another trademark has been Boyd Tinsley's violin solo to begin the song. Full-band performances of "Smooth Rider" significantly add to the length of the song, adding solos and a second reading of the verses and chorus. At Jazz Fest in New Orleans, LA in May 2006, fans were thrilled for a rare guest appearance by U2's The Edge, who played along with the band for a performance of "Smooth Rider" during the band's "quiet set" after Hurricane Katrina devastated the city. "Everybody Wake Up" was the last of the Stand Up album songs to debut at a live show. "Steady As We Go" was featured in an episode of Everwood and was cited by former campaign aide Andrew Young to be a favorite song of John Edwards and Rielle Hunter during their much-publicized affair.[4] "You Might Die Trying" was featured in the second episode of the fifth season of House. Chart positions Personnel *Dave Matthews –vocals, guitar *Carter Beauford –vocals, drums, percussion *Boyd Tinsley –vocals, violin, electric violin, mandolin *LeRoi Moore –vocals, soprano saxophone, tenor saxophone *Stefan Lessard –vocals, bass guitar Additional personnel *Mark Batson –vocals, piano, clavinet, organ, Wurlitzer organ, Mellotron, keyboards, Moog synthesizer, percussion *Butch Taylor –piano, Fender Rhodes piano, Wurlitzer electric piano, organ, keyboards, background vocals *Lee Grove –percussion *Curtis Fuller - vocals, guitar References #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stand_Up_(Dave_Matthews_Band_album)#cite_ref-hitquarters.com_0-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stand_Up_(Dave_Matthews_Band_album)#cite_ref-hitquarters.com_0-1 ''b] "Interview With Bruce Flohr". HitQuarters. 16 Oct 2005. Retrieved 12 May 2010. #'^' Amazon.com: Stand Up: Dave Matthews Band: Music #'^' The Official Dave Matthews Band Website #'^' http://www.eonline.com/uberblog/b164839_do_you_still_care_about_john_edwards.html